unitedparamountnetworkupnfandomcom-20200214-history
Eagle Riders
Eagle Riders is an American animated television adaptation of the Japanese anime series Gatchaman II and Gatchaman Fighter, which have been combined together. The rights to the English language version of Eagle Riders is owned by Saban Entertainment.[1][2] All 65 episodes aired in Australia, but in the United States only 13 episodes were aired.[3] Premise Earth is under siege from the alien menace known only by the name Cybercon and its legion of android forces, the Vorak. The Global Security Council convenes to address this problem, and calls upon Dr. Thaddeus Keane for assistance. They remember the aid they had received from Keane's special force, the Eagle Riders, in years past. Keane assures them that the Eagle Riders are still together, still strong, and armed with brand new weapons. Adaptations and changes Both series were heavily edited when it came to the adaptation process, with controversial elements removed, as well as the entire soundtrack being replaced. As with previous English adaptations of Gatchaman, character names and terms were also changed in the localization. One notable example of the changes made to the series is the removal of Mallanox (Gel Sadra)'s origin and transformation, which happened in the premiere episode of the original Gatchaman II. The character was also changed from female to male, though her correct gender and origin were reinstated in later dub episodes. Another change, made to segue the two series together, involved the finale of Gatchaman II and the first episode of Gatchaman Fighter being merged, as well as the death of Gel Sadra being cut. Instead, Mallanox is said to have been transformed into a new form, named Happy Boy (originally, the Gatchaman Fighter villain Count Egobossler). The final eight episodes of Gatchaman Fighter were never translated, due to the objectionable content involved. Instead, the 15th episode of Gatchaman Fighter served as the series finale. Team variations across different versions The re-naming of the various characters and terms in Eagle Riders are highlighted as follows (in correspondence to their Gatchaman equivalents, among others): *Although he was obviously the Swallow, Jimmy called himself the Falcon. *The Eagle Riders adaptation used different terms for some of the uniforms: Hunter Harris was referred to as a Hawk rather than Eagle, Joe Thax was a Falcon, and Kelly Jenar became a Dove (as opposed to Swan). The remaining two members, however, kept their original bird themes. Other character variations Other notable changes |Bird, Go! |- !Planet/Civilization |Selectol (planet) Gyarakutā (civilization) |Spectra |Galactor |Vorak |Galactor |Selectol (planet) Galactor (civilization) |} ‡The original Japanese language version of Gatchaman contains a small amount of words in English. Production staff Owned and distributed by: Saban Entertainment Executive Producer: Eric S.Rollman Producer and Story Editor: Rita M. Acosta Writer (ADR Script): Marc Handler. Voice Directors: Richard Epcar, Steve Kramer, Heidi Noelle Lenhart, and Michael Sorich Production Assistant and ADR Coordinator: Gregory C. Ireland Sound Operation: Clive H.Mizumoto, Xavier Garcia Sound Effects Editors: Keith Dickens, Martin Flores, Zoli Osaze, Ron Salaises, and John Valentino Re-Recording Mixers: Michael Beirenger, Mark Ettel, R.D. Floyd, and Wayne T. O'Brien ADR Recording: Carl Lange, Kevin Newson, David W.Barr Foley Artists: Susan Lewis, Kalea Morton, and Taryn Simone Audio Assistants: Brian Densmore, Andrew Kines, and Don Sexton Music Composers: Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi Executive In Charge Of Music: Ron Kenan Music Supervisor: Lloyd Michael Cook II Music Editors: Barron Abramovitch, Bill Filipiak Music Engineer: Barron Abramovitch Second Engineers: James Dijulio, Frank Bailey-Meier Music Assistants: Jeremy Sweet, Tim Gosselin Offline Editor: Terry Marlin Video Traffic Coordinator: Jerry Buetnner Online Editors: Michael Hutchinson, Harvey Landy (Hollywood Digital Inc.), John Bowen, and David Crosthwait (Modern Videofilm) Telecine: Lee Ann Went (Varitel Inc.), Greg Hamlin (Film Technology, LA) Post Production Supervisor: John Bryant Post Production Coordinator: Francesca Weiss Executive In Charge Of Production: Dana C.Booton Voice cast Hunter Harris: Richard Cansino Joe Thax: Bryan Cranston Kelly Jenar: Heidi Noelle Lenhart Mickey Dugan: Mona Marshall Ollie Keeawani: Paul Schrier Dr.Thaddeus Keane: Greg O'Neill Dr.Francine Aikens: Lara Cody Auto: Dena Burton Mallanox: R. Martin Klein Cybercon: Peter Spellos Misc. (uncredited): Joshua Seth[4], Bob Bergen[5], Julie Maddalena, Richard Epcar References #'^' "RIAP Writes". EX. Retrieved 2008-05-16. #'^' "RIAP Writes". EX. Retrieved 2008-05-16. #'^' "Editor's Note". EX. Retrieved 2008-05-16. #'^' "Joshua Seth biography". Film Reference. Retrieved 2009-06-07. #'^' "Interview with Derek Stephen Prince". Film Reference. Retrieved 2009-06-07. Further reading *''G-Force'': Animated (TwoMorrows Publishing: ISBN 9781893905184) External links *[http://www.junsjoint.net/eagleriders/ Eagle Riders Episode Guide] *[http://www.chronicsite.com/gatchaman/ Gatchaman - Home of the White Shadow] *[http://gatchonline.com/versions/versions.htm Gatchaman Gatchaman Online and Gatchaman, BotP, & G-Force] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0115162/ Eagle Riders] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/show/25868/summary.html Eagle Riders] at TV.com *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=1231 Eagle Riders] (anime) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia Category:English Dubbed Anime Category:Syndicated Cartoons